Talk:Ritual
Ritual = Spell? Do rituals, binding and nature, count as spells? --Rapta 23:35, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :no they are not spells. evidence of this is the Aspect of Failure in The Deep. Binding rituals work just fine under that aspect. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:17, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :actually, now that i think about it, Nature Rituals are reduced by Expertise, which only works on non-spell skills. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:19, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yup, all mesmer spell interrupts (like Power Spike) do not work on them. Gotta use a hard interrupt. --Karlos 04:25, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ah, thanks for the clerification. --Rapta 18:15, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::I'm assuming this also applies to HSR and HCT items... so, for example, a 20/20 communing focus is useless for binding rituals? Vyral 20:16, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::Correct -- Cwingnam2000 20:25, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::: I think that binding rituals not being spells should be noted somewhere.--Gene195 08:20, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Not really. The skilltype doesn't mention spell for one thing. --Kale Ironfist 08:22, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's true that the skill type doesn't say hint to it being a spell, but I (and most likely others) instinctively associate Summoning stuff(rituals) and magic(spells). Therefore I think it'd be useful to add that binding rituals are not spells. I'm adding it to the notes/adding a notes section for it.Chlikaflok 22:31, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Binding Rituals: Something I Noticed So, today I was playing a channeling rit using Spirit Siphon, among other things, for energy management. While using it, it got me thinking: just what is the energy if a binding ritual? Is it the same for all of them? Does the spirit level count? Basically, I filled my bar with binding rituals (using at least one from each different attribute) and brought along Spirit Siphon. What I found was this: *All binding rituals, regardless of level, have 31 energy maximum. *All binding rituals, regardless of level, gain 5 energy every 3.25 seconds (casting + recharge time of Spirit Siphon), which rounded gives spirits an energy regeneration of 5. And while using Spirit Siphon in a combat situation, I learned this: *All spirit attacks require no energy. Someone has probably already figured this out, and meh, I guess it's pretty useless, but I was curious, so just in case someone else ever gets curious this is here. If anyone thinks this should be posted in the article, go ahead.--Timeoffire45 20:52, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Its written on Spirit Siphon — Skuld 20:54, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::poop... and here I thought I had figured something out *sigh* ah well... --Timeoffire45 21:20, 20 February 2007 (CST) Binding Ritual duration bar bug? :The duration bars on binding rituals don't work. For whatever reason, they seem to function differently from Nature Rituals and the duration bar will be full until the spirit dies. Odd that it goes down at all, though, and the range is still a bug. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 17:59, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::What he said ;) (t- ) 18:01, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::The bar is for health im pretty sure, when i was using Bloodsong, the bar would go up each time he attacked. -- Xeon 19:51, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Bloodsong doesn't show up in the effects monitor. --Fyren 20:43, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah sorry my bad, doing exams i knew that already, i thought i saw the bars drop one time but now im not so sure it was a binding ritual, so this is a bug? I tried removing their health and energy, and duration obviously doesn't work so what else could it be? -- Xeon 05:58, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::I believe this has finally been fixed. I noted it on the Game Updates talk page but thought I'd mention it here too. I'm not sure if the fix was slipped in or if it was documented in an earlier fix and I just overlooked it. Shadowlance 12:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ebon Vanguard Ritual acts like a nature ritual This is wrong because it only affects the casters foes, not the casters own team. This makes it more like passive BINDING rituals such as soothing which only affect the enemy, not urself. I would have removed it straight away, but this may need further discussion. Luminarus 13:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Changed since there was no opposition. Zephram 20:12, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Attack speed Well interesting article but didn't answer what I came here looking for. What's the attack speed of a binding ritual? --Birchwooda Treehug 21:47, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it should probably be made easier to find. Anyway, according to the Spirit page, they attack once evey 2 seconds, except for Bloodsong, which attacks every 1.75 seconds --Gimmethegepgun 21:52, 21 January 2008 (UTC) FIX RITUAL LORD the old on may have effect rituals in general but new one since they changed functionality to reduced recharge and +2-4 rit attributes does not recharge on natural rituals nor does it shorten thier recharge, merly give +2-4 spawning power on Primary rits to nature rituals or other rit skill gain respective buff :Read the description of RLord. It clearly states "Binding Rituals". It's not broken, you just expect it to do something it doesn't claim to do. --Vipermagi 10:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC)